Thoosa
|jva = Miyuki Sawashiro |eva = |extra1 = |bounty = 150,000,000 300,000,000 600,000,000 850,000,000 1,000,000,000}} |devil fruit = }} Thoosa (Romaji: Sōsa; Kana: ソーサ) is the main protagonist of One Piece of Music. She is the captain of the Pop Band Pirates and the Admiralissimo of Pop Band Incorporated. Because she managed to attain a bounty at the younger than average age of sixteen, she has come to be regarded as one of the Gurentaika by the Marines. In addition, because of the size of the aforementioned bounty was a whopping 150,000,000, the press has come to regard her as both a Super Rookie and a member of the Wild Generation. Initially, Thoosa was believed to be naught but a juvenile delinquent from Ophthalmos. However, shortly after her arrival to the New World, it's discovered that Thoosa is — and has always been — an agent of the World Government! Specifically, Thoosa was a CP9 who was tasked with ingratiating herself with one of the Four Emperors and then serving as the World Government's informant on that Emperor. Thoosa founded her Pop Band Pirates for the sole purpose of procuring the infamy that she would need to impress Charlotte Linlin into allowing her to join the Big Mom Pirates and then becoming the World Government's informant on both Charlotte Linlin and the Big Mom Pirates as a whole. However, after Big Mom demanded that she proved her loyalty by personally executing each and every last member of the Pop Band Pirates, Thoosa realized that she had come to care more about her crew than she did about her mission. As such, Thoosa refused to execute her crew and then defeated Charlotte Smoothie in a one-on-one fight in order to rescue her crew from the Big Mom Pirates' attempt to execute them. Subsequently, because her betrayal of the Pop Bands and the World Government alike had filled her with more shame than she was willing to bear, Thoosa attempted to commit suicide by turning herself in to the World Government's Special Duty Royal Task Force to be executed for the many acts of piracy that she had committed in her attempt to complete the mission that the World Government had tasked her with. However, in stark contrast to Thoosa's expectations, the Pop Band Pirates forgave her betrayal and then invaded the Blue Palace in an attempt to rescue her from her execution/suicide. Ultimately, in order to save her crew from the Task Force, Thoosa fought and defeated Candide Voltair in a one-on-one fight. Afterward, Thoosa came to terms with the fact that her crew had become her family and were more important to her than the mission that had been her one-and-only purpose in life. As a result, Thoosa managed to muster up the courage to both endure the shame of her betrayals and return to being the Captain of the Pop Band Pirates! Subsequently, for being the first person to escape the Blue Palace and the first person to defeat a 4 Star, Thoosa received her final bounty of 1,000,000,000. In the present, Thoosa has begun to lead Pop Band Incorporated and continues to lead the Pop Band Pirates. In addition, she has finally managed to recover from the emotional scar left by her short but traumatic relationship with L'Olonnais D. Kuroraka. As such, she has been able to enter and maintain a mutual love and serious relationship with Argus. Category:Characters Category:West Blue Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Cyclops Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Peace Main Pirates Category:Captain Category:Musician Category:Singer Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Yonkou Category:Pop Band Pirates